A remote control may be included with an electronic device to help the user to operate or use the device. The remote control is configured to provide input of the specific functions that are performed by that one electronic device.
Users would prefer a single remote control rather than multiple remote controls.
The most widely used device to provide a common input for multiple electronic devices is an integrated remote control. Such an integrated remote control integrates all the functions or data of the different electronic devices into that one device. For one example, the integrated remote control may include power buttons for the external devices, with the buttons of the integrated remote control being mapped to the functions of the external devices. When a user distinguishes and operates certain buttons, the mapped function signals of the external devices are transmitted. Thus, only the external device intended to be operated by a user operates while the other devices do not respond.
Because such an integrated remote control integrates all the functions to distinguish and operate into one device, a user may experience inconveniences. Further, while the number of the electronic devices to be operated increases, a number of the buttons also increases, and further increases user inconvenience.
Another related method is to install a signal transmitting module to devices to distinguish electronic devices, and transmit a signal to one device. This method may have an advantage in that the external devices installed with the specific signal transmitting modules can be easily distinguished. However, the method may have a disadvantage in that the specific signal transmitting module has to be attached to the external devices to be distinguished. Thus, there is a drawback that it is necessary to additionally install the existent devices with specific hardware and signal transmitting modules.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.